federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - October, 2376
This page chronicles posts #4149-4270 and spans the time of October 1st to October 31st of the year 2376. *CP - September, 2376 *CP - November, 2376 Earth Plots First Week Hormonal cadet ELIZABETH BENNETT is caught by PIERCE MACARTHUR in the middle of a make out session with fellow team member Jason. The male cadet is dismissed and Libby covers up her genetically enhanced side effects by explaining she has a medical condition that increases hormones in her system. Cardassia Plots Second Week In the Bern residence, OZARA BERN is in cleaning mode since she is in a badmood regarding the arrival of Questa. ERON BERN comes home and has a discussion with her explaining the woman will be on the planet soon. CYDJA BERN expresses her excitement at seeing her mother. Third Week Finally that QUESTA MUNROE was on Cardassia she sets up a meeting with CYDJA BERN. They meet in the park and have a conversation to catch up on everything that has been going on. Back at the Bern Residence, OZARA BERN greets HARA BERN who has come around to look for Cydja but finds she is with the 'smooth skin' and the women exchange some nasty words. HARA goes right to CORAT DAMAR and tells him she wants Cydja, and Damar gives into her and signs parental rights over to Hara. The next day DAMAR tells ERON BERN that he has to give Cydja up, and the young Legate is hurt to know the decision was made without consultation. Coming back home ERON speaks to OZARA about the new developments explaining Cydja has to leave. CYDJA gets into the conversation and is told she is going for a sleepover just to subdue her enough to get her out of the house without a fuss. Once CYDJA arrives, she has a little get to know you session with HARA. They have some discussions about Bern and Ozara and it is hinted the girl will be living there. ERON wishes to visit Cydja and goes to HARA and speaks with her about the situation. She assures him that he is more than welcome to come whenever he wishes and she invites him for dinner. A couple of days later, HARA goes again to speak with CYDJA about several things as well as confessing she is no longer going back to Bern's. Upset the child tries to reason with the woman and suggests she marry Bern so everyone could be happy. That night CYDJA sneaks out and runs away to ERON's residence and convinces him she should stay the night. She also mentions he should marry Hara so she could be with him. Getting to bed, ERON speaks with OZARA about the situation and off handily mentions the idea of marrying Hara which seems to upset the woman. She inquires about how much Eron cares for her and Eron confesses he does love her and it was a given. Returning CYDJA to HARA the next day, ERON and her have a brief conversation after Cyd's fit. HARA makes a deal with CYDJA as well as threats against Questa. HARA seeks out BERN once more and brings the idea of marriage to his attention wanting to know his side and some sexual tension is exchanged. Worried for QUESTA, CYDJA sets up a meeting and confesses to her what Hara said about hurting her and how she should stay with Bern just to be safe. This sets up Questas suspicion of the woman. Going to see her then QUESTA has a discussion with HARA and sets up the possibility of going to Cyd's birthday party, yet Questa leaves with even more certainty that something is going on despite Hara's good intentions. Fourth Week With growing concern regarding Hara Damar, QUESTA MUNROE makes a visit with OZARA BERN to share her thoughts. Both women agree something odd is going on with the woman and Questa promises to look further into it. Having stayed for dinner, Questa leaves later in the evening leaving ERON BERN and OZARA to chat. This chat leads into their first ever big marital fight (subject Hara) and Bern walks out to go to his office so he can cool down. Arriving at his office HARA DAMAR herself happens to show up and engages him in a private conversation. Soon her intentions are clear when ERON realizes she is more than likely seducing him and the couple has sex in his office. The next morning, CORAT DAMAR calls ERON to his office and explains he knows what the man did and to make it even he wants Ozara. Bern refuses and explains he is going to rectify the problem. Doing that involved ERON going back home and confessing to OZARA. She handles it better than he thought she would making him feel worse but the pain of betrayal Ozara is keeping inside is tremendous. OZARA ends up leaving the house and goes to the nightclub Galleon. Returning much later, she has another more rational discussion with ERON and discovers she is the one he really wants and this really is more about Cydja. Finding herself antsy, OZARA goes back to the HQ and DAMAR intercepts her. Calling her into his office he tries and fails at seducing her into his bed and she is dismissed. Happy to be the ass anyway, DAMAR goes to BERN and says Ozara did give in and now they were even. HARA greets BERN again and the two go to DAMAR directly asking for him to divorce the woman. Reluctantly (for Cydja) he agrees and sends the two on their way. QUESTA visits soon after and informed DAMAR of her concerns with Hara. Not wishing to have been lied too, Damar calls HARA in and uses Questa's abilities to read the woman but Questa keeps her findings to herself for the moment. ERON comes home from the office and has to tell OZARA that he has made the finaly decision to marry Hara and that things were being settled. Within the week he hoped they would marry. Also, he inquires about her relationship with Damar and seeks her cooperation. Bajor Plots First Week Back on Bajor TYREENA frantically seeks out TH'MATAKAHLAN with the disturbing news she received from the Prophets. She quickly explains they told her to not go home and that she needs to speak to Captain Wolfe about what she saw. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week PATRICK REESE in the desire to chat with RAZI SEN seeks her out only to discover that she as accepted the transfer position on the Fenrir. Disappointed that (in his eyes) she is running away from her problems he gives her a piece of her mind. Upset by the discussion RAZI returns to her quarters. QWIN RITALL notes her mood and inquires and is told all. In the process they plan to have a double date with the Grazier's since both Razi/Qwin seem to get along with them. SHAWN MUNROE helps to see his wife and two daughters off as she departs for her 2 months vacation in Cardassia. Wishing to have everything prepared QUESTA MUNROE is a bit frantic but at the end of the day she happily departs leaving the original Munroe family to carry on on the station. Finally back on the station TAHMOH ALMIN discovers the new staff. He is having a discussion with SOLIS BRIN when RAZI comes in and shoos him away from her. Tahmoh makes some rude comments and they depart. Brin tells Razi she has a boyfriend. RAZI then runs into CADENCE DAINKEN who is sporting a like electronic device on her forehead to suppress headaches as Tahmohs. Cadence with some hidden jealously confronts Razi that she should be weary of Maddix's motives for bringing her on the Fenrir but does confess if she was hired she was qualified. TYREENA returns to the station and seeks out MARCUS WOLFE. Finding him drunk in Quarks she speaks with him and notes a difference. He implores her in his own drunk away to listen to the Prophets for the moment and explains the station is a haven for people who don't belong. Wishing to have her share of the money from the sold memory stones she then goes to QUARK. The Ferengi has swindled her and only offers 15%. She begins to express desires to join Starfleet. Returning to the Crow's Nest RAZI has another run in with TAHMOH. He was off in the storage room with a part orion dabo girl and Razi confronts him. More insinuations are made that she is sleeping with Maddix and Razi slaps Tahmoh in the face. Tahmoh retaliates by grabbing the woman's wrist and whispering threats. Soon after TYREENA BROOKE comes into the Nest. TAHMOH finds it potentially beneficial to fake a friendship with the woman and whispers lies about Captain Wolfe's credibility. TYREENA prompted by Tahmoh speaks with Eben and then goes to MARCUS with her information inquiring about what really happens. Marcus explained it was a complicated and private matter. She inquires more about her vision and Marcus doesn't seem to remember their previous conversation yet overs better sober advice. TAHMOH leaves the Crow's Nest and heads to CADENCE's quarters to spread more of his poison. He continues to give points as to why she should come with him and the two even be intimate until Cadence is able to think on her choices. In the morning she wakes up in what she doesn't know is a holodeck. Thay gets a holographic Tahmoh to ask more questions and assess how far Cadence has come along, as well as entice her into committing illegal acts which she does not fall for, however she has no idea it was a set up. Back in the Crow's Nest, RAZI finally gets to meet BRIN's boyfriend who is actually a Bajoran man in his 50's. Though it comes out they just enjoy the others company and Terin is a lonely old man unable to be with women due to Occupation injuries. CADENCE needs to burn off some steam and goes to the gym but runs into MADDIX. Right away its known she is not pleased and bluntly confronts the man about his double standards with sex. She wants something more than they have and proof he cares. Maddix agrees to think on it agreeing to not sleep with someone of her choice if she doesn't sleep with Tahmoh. TYREENA wishing to find more information than she is getting from Marcus seeks out another Captain. Finding MADDIX in Quarks they chat (he flirts) and offers dinner later to answer any of her questions. MADDIX goes to MARCUS for advice of his own on Cadence, explaining she wants something more and he is considering it. Marcus warns it may all be a mind game. QWIN is attacked on the station by goons working for the Nausicaan Razi turned in. Coming to the rescue PAUL GRAZIER saves Qwin and Qwin inquires about having the Chief as a personal body guard. The man agrees and Qwin pays him with sexual favours, exploring his bi-curious side. While this is happening, RAZI is having dinner with the Munroes. She asks SHAWN MUNROE is he thinks she is qualified and he agrees but has reservations about Maddix putting the matter aside to discuss for another time. QWIN comes back late and RAZI is worried and senses something is wrong. He explains that he was beaten up and saved by Paul and Razi decides to pay thanks to the man at a later time. Having an appointment with DENORIAN THAY, CADENCE sits with him and reveals how she is getting abit smitten with Tahmoh. Tahy worries and tells her should she associate with him more that Tahmoh will be arrested on Thay's authority and knowledge about the man. As well as him being happy for how much progess she's made and invites her to have dinner with him. The dinner between MADDIX and TY is going well and he suggests the Federation prep program if she wants answers to her questions. He continues to flirt like only he can and manages to get the role of teaching her about everything but sex. Second Week Arriving to the station CLEMENTINE "CASEY" ROSEN is in search of the ex-husband to her biological mother, Sarah Munroe. First she meets JAMES MUNROE and BECCA MUNROE, but chats with SHAWN MUNROE for a brief time to let Shawn know what's happened. Shocked at her resemblance to his dead wife, Shawn allows her to visit with the kids. JAMES goes on to meet new Cardassian student at school the next day. MARAT ASHTA is on the station with her adoptive Bajoran father and brother. Later that day, JAMES has his first meeting with CASEY, though the two greatly differ on opinions regarding Cardassians, but share some bonding. CASEY stops by the Munroe residence once more and has a conversation with SHAWN. They cook dinner together and he sees more similarities with her biological mother and invites her to stay in the extra bedroom while Questa and the kids are away so she can be closer to James/Becca. CADENCE DAINKEN seeks out MARCUS WOLFE who informs her that his informant paid off and he has the location of the men she is looking for however isn't going to just hand over the information and the two plan on leaving on the mission together. MARCUS goes back to his quarters and says goodbye to KATAL WOLFE who is worried but knows Marcus may tell her in due time. Finally away in the shuttle CADENCE and MARCUS have a brief discussion about her relationship with Captain Maddix. Marcus expresses his confusion but Cadence sees it clearly and ops to a nap then wakes up to find they have arrived at the destination and MARCUS needs to get the codes from her. Unexpectedly, Romulan Warbird appear, destroying the station and killing the men. Cadence is shocked to learn Marcus really was in cahoots with them and promises to say nothing after threats on both sides were made. MARAT DOLKEN goes to the Crow's Nest looking for drinks and business propositions. There he finds the young Bajoran waitress SOLIS BRIN and the two chat. Finding out about her employers, DOLKEN goes to TAHMOH ALMIN and asks about being hired. QWIN RITALL comes out and agrees to keep him in consideration, being more trusting than Tahmoh who'd require collateral by way of his kids. JAMES continues to hang out with ASHTA using the excuse of being a tutor to be closer to a pretty Cardassian girl. Being the typical 14 year old he gets a bit excited quickly and him and his new friend begin to make out only to be caught by DOLKEN. Angered, DOLKEN goes to SHAWN in his office and tells the father his son is no longer allowed around his daughter. Back at home, SHAWN and CASEY are having dinner once again when QUESTA calls with a subspace message to let him know she is safe and nearly on Cardassia. She meets Casey who again expresses her dislike for Cardassian related things. TYREENA BROOKE is getting ready to leave for Earth and needs to make some last minute arrangements. She goes to TAHMOH to get a message to her homeworld in the Gamma Quadrant. Having the new transporter Dolken, he agrees and also hints at some extra action as a thank you, arranging to have it later on. Several hours later, CADENCE DAINKEN arrives back to the station and goes straight to TAHMOH wanting to leave for the Syndicate. Sick of the Federation they start to plot, but DENORIAN THAY interrupts, arresting Tahmoh and sedating Cadence after she confesses what happened on the mission. CADENCE wakes up in CORBAN MADDIX's bed, groggy from the sedatives. He wakes up and they have a discussion about what they mean to each other. Maddix explains it is more soulmate love and gives her the Zaldan necklace which she accepts. Later when CADENCE has had more time to think, she questions his reasons for giving her the necklace and needs to know he'll support her even when Marcus swoops in. THAY goes to PATRICK REESE to get Tahmoh in the brig longer than what would be technically evil. Not overstepping counselor/patient relationship he gets the Commander to see the man is dangerous and a loophole is found too keep the Syndicate member in jail longer. Wanting more of the story, REESE goes to MADDIX, but all the Captain will admit is that Tahmoh is indeed a dangerous man and this is more than a lovers quarrel. The fact he is on the outs with Marcus is made known. DOLKEN returns to the Crow's Nest since he is off to the Gamma Quadrant at Tyreena's request. Metting BRIN there once more he finds out she has a boyfriend but offers to have her join him on his ship. RAZI SEN sees them talking and concerned for the girls wellbeing inquires. RAZI then takes the time to visit Maddix's quarters with toys for Willis, but runs into CADENCE who is less than welcoming. MADDIX in the mean time is in his ready room and accidentally drank a bit too much. MATTHEW HUNTER notes this and escorts him to Hunter's quarters to chat, also being made aware of his the dislike for Marcus and figures this may be a lovers quarrel. Concerned about rumours on the station, KATAL speaks to MARCUS who has been more quiet than usual since he returned from his mission. She tells him neither of them are allowed on the Fenrir without a security escort which prompts the Captain into action. After some discussions with Darin, MARCUS goes to THAY. Using a technique he used to trick his telepathic grandmother, Marcus attempts to convince Thay Cadence wasn't lying but delusional and how she should be stopped for the good of the Federation, Thay on the other hand shows little signs of believing the Captain. MARCUS then goes to CADENCE, beaming into Maddix's quarters imploring her to lie to Maddix about what happened saying she just snapped and only thought what happened happened, but she refused. Going to his last hope, MARCUS speaks with MADDIX in Vic's and convinces him more than he is about to convince Thay. Maddix is at first angered but is lied too, forcing him to hear Marcus out, leaving with information that places Cadence in the wrong. Confronting CADENCE, MADDIX hits a raw nerve and she is insulted he doesn't believe her . She takes off her necklace and begs him to see reason that she isn't making this up. After more evidence on Cadence part, Maddix goes back to her side and is more angered Marcus would lie, trusting Cadence out of love and experience. Third Week CADENCE DAINKEN is visited by DENORIAN THAY and begins to explain to him that she was upset over the idea Maddix doubted her and that Marcus was spreading his lies. Denorian expresses it happened to him as well and they decide to visit KATAL WOLFE in her office and question her finding she was hiding something. Upset by this, KATAL goes to MARCUS WOLFE and tells him that Cadence/Thay know something and he reassured they don't have any proof. KEIKO ISHAKAWA visits SHAWN MUNROE in his office to have a heart to heart with him about James. She voices her concerns that he is becoming too much of a brooding loner and worries this may be a sign of trouble. Back to his quarters SHAWN and CASEY ROSEN finish another dinner by themselves and then decide to watch the old Terran movie Snow White. While this is happening, JAMES MUNROE is with MARAT ASHTA in the holodecks playing a simulation on Cardassia where they have to escape from an interrogation. Finally CASEY is leaving the station and is disappointed due to the Munroe children's lack of interest in her presence. SHAWN hears about this and visits her in the holodeck. Before she leaves they share a passionate kiss due to being caught up in the moment. TAHMOH ALMIN gets out of the brig and goes to CADENCE right away and drags her off to have a private conversation. She tells him the basics about Marcus but not much details. It is then that 4 Romulans arrive and a fight ensures, resulting in Cadence being stabbed by a poison laced knife and Tahmoh flees that station. News spreads fast of the attacks and QWIN RITALL comes back in a rage that Tahmoh is missing and takes it out on RAZI SEN. Fourth Week On his way home from school JAMES MUNROE meets with a Bajoran man who is in attendance of a Vedek rally. TURIN LYBREL begins to share his secret thoughts with the boy and explains the often hidden side of the Occupation painting the Bajorans in a bad light. KATAL WOLFE attempts to get into the infirmary for a check up but is met with resistance from Chief of Security FOLK NAVERE, prompting her to confront PATRICK REESE about how unfair they're being. JAMES MUNROE meets up with semi-girlfriend MARAT ASHTA after school and his sister Becca lets it out that he has a problem with Bajorans and even beats them up. Ashta is horrified to learn this about James and leaves to her quarters. In the Crow's Nest LYBREL meets up with a familiar face, SOLIS BRIN. They talk more and he reveals he knew her parents and they arrange a dinner date to catch up. Back from his mission in the Gamma Quadrant, MARAT DOLKEN visits the Crow's Nest and speaks with BRIN. She tells him about her 'date' with Lybrel. CADENCE DAINKEN finally wakes up from her stabbing and MADDIX is there to greet her. She tells him it wasn't Tahmoh but a group of Romulans that attacked her. Soon she drifts back to sleep, exhausted from her medical ordeal. JAMES goes to his friend LYBREL to vent about his situation with Ashta and his friend tells him how she is brainwashed and conditioned that way by her father and he would be hard pressed to change her. Back in the holodecks JAMES and ASHTA are having fun until DOLKEN walks in and causes trouble. He hits James in a drunk rage and storms off with promises of returning his daughter to the orphanage. JAMES goes and reports this to NAVEREA who writes up a report and calls SHAWN MUNROE. Taking his son back to his quarters, SHAWN reassures ASHTA she is more than welcome to stay with the Munroe's until things are sorted. DENORIAN THAY visits CADENCE for the first time since she has woken up and is informed of several things, namely how much she misses Tahmoh. Worried, Thay brings up the idea of her going back to Sura with him and Cadence eventually agrees. Getting back to his quarters GWEN DELANE arrives with her solution to Cadence. The woman was conditioned which has been preventing them from helping her. Thay is more sarcastic and rude to this woman he hates and reveals he is already sending her to Sura. Another client later in the day is ASHTA and THAY discovers she has more than likely been emotionally abused and does his best to reassure her that whatever happens is for the best. USS Fenrir Plots First Week Back on the Fenrir CADENCE is in the sickbay and once more having headaches due to TAHMOH's presence in the brig. MADDIX comes to speak with her inquiring about her mission success but gets grumpy Cadence until Tahmoh is also beamed to sickbay. Meeting HEIDI HANSEN, MADDIX has a fun time flirting with her until he discovers she is a bit spaced out and apparently has a controlling boyfriend. In hopes of not getting in trouble for seducing an Ensign he leaves it be (though for the most part she turned him down *gasp*). Now the Fenrir is back, RAZI arrives to report for duty. Meeting with the Captain gives her a short briefing and she is sent off to find Commander Hunter for quarter's assignment. Second Week CORBAN MADDIX calls EBEN DORR to his office to brief him on the situations. It is made known charges were dropped on both Eben and Katal and that Eben received a promotion to Lt. Commander after his completion of the upgrade program. Third Week PATRICK REESE seeks out CORBAN MADDIX with news from security. It seems the transport Tahmoh left on was finally traced and then Fenrir sets out to find it. Obviously shook up and upset about the attack on Cadence, MADDIX is in one of his worst moods yet and tosses around cheap shots at MATTHEW HUNTER when the Commander comes back from the port empty handed. MADDIX goes to the port itself and runs into reoccurring syndicate member RAINE. She sites many examples as to why Tahmoh could not be the man and Maddix leaves disappointed. MADDIX finds HUNTER in ten forward and apologizes as well as explains his theory that Captain Wolfe mayb e involved in Cadence stabbing but does not give his reasons. Hunter is still doubtful the dominion war hero would be involved. Fourth Week As the Fenrir heads back to DS9 RAZI SEN visits CORBAN MADDIX in the holodecks to ensure that he is alright. Accompanying him to his quarters, she comforts him and Maddix cries himself to sleep. Arriving back, PAUL GRAZIER and RAZI have a discussion about Qwin and his advice that she should give him some space before she lost him altogether. Taking the advice to heart, RAZI speaks with QWIN RITALL to tell him she is moving out to live on the Fenrir so that he would be able to get his space. MATTHEW HUNTER discovers Maddix spent the night with Razi and goes to his quarters to inquire. MADDIX explains he and Razi weren't having sex and eventually expresses his thoughts on marrying Cadence. Syndicate Plots First Week Sent on a mission to find the missing officers the Fenrir is entered into this plot line. CORBAN MADDIX and MATTHEW HUNTER are on the bridge when they come to the end of the cloak signature. Further scans reveal the officers hiding place and DENORIAN THAY and Heidi Hansen are beams aboard. Thay then explains that Cadence and a friend are also on the station and may need rescuing. CADENCE DAINKEN and TAHMOH ALMIN finally are able to get the access codes that they need but at the last minute they are discovered by security on the station. Roughly taken they are to be executed by beamed up in the nick of time by the Fenrir. #10 October, 2376 2376 #10 2376 #10